Love Always & Forever, Your AnnaBell
by Katariina Sofia
Summary: Kerrianne has been out of wrestling for 7yrs, what happenes when Vince McMahon calls her and wants her back in the Business?
1. Chapter 1

****I Do Not Own the Undertaker or any wrestler mentioned in this story, except for any OC. All rights belong to WWE, Vince McMahon, & Mark Calaway****

* * *

"It's official, the man has lost his mind!" said Kerrianne walking through the house. "Who?" asked her brother.

"Really Bret? You gotta ask that?" asked Kerrianne sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah, and I'm going to do it again. Who?" he asked.

"Vince," said Kerrianne leaning her head back.

"Uh, I could've told you that," chuckled Bret. "What did he do now?"

"I just got off the phone with him and he wants me to come back to the WWE," said Kerrianne.

"And?" asked Bret. "The man is a genius if he can get you back in the business."

"He wants me in a storyline with Kane and Undertaker," said Kerrianne. "I've done that before."

"That and you don't want to deal with Mark," chuckled Bret. "But then again, who would?"

"Michelle McCool," said Kerrianne. "They tied the knot earlier this year."

"Well then," chuckled Bret. "Come on."

"What?" asked Kerrianne.

"Got to get you back into wrestling shape. You've got to teach these bitches what wrestling really is," said Bret pulling Kerrianne off the couch.

"Are you insane, too?" she asked.

"Kerri, you've been talking about going to some of the shows, now here is your chance. Except you are getting paid to be there," said Bret.

"Really?" said Kerrianne staring at her brother. "I am so glad I was adopted and I am not related to you by blood"

"Ouch, that hurts," smiled Bret.

"Whatever," said Kerrianne.

* * *

"Hey Michelle," said Layla walking into the Diva's locker room.

"Hey," said Michelle turning to face her friend.

"You know who AnnaBell is?" asked Layla.

"No. Why?" asked Michelle.

"You not read the memo?" asked Layla handing a piece of paper to Michelle.

Michelle looked down at the paper that was addressed to all the Divas that AnnaBell would be the newest Diva on the Smackdown roster.

"Got no idea who she is," said Michelle.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Vickie and Teddy are calling a meeting," said a runner sticking his head in the door.

Both ladies nodded and walked out of the room and down to catering for the meeting. Michelle found her husband and stood next to him while Layla went and stood next to Rey and talked to him.

"Can I have everyone's attention," said Teddy standing up. "I know the Divas know about this but I want to let everyone know. We will be getting a new Diva to the roster here in the next two weeks sometime. Her name is AnnaBell. Please be nice to her and help her has any questions."

Every mumbled an agreement before they dispersed back to what they were doing. Michelle kissed her husband before her and Layla went to go get ready for their match.

* * *

"Why did I agree to this?" asked Kerrianne climbing into Bret's car.

"Cause you love wrestling," smiled Bret.

"FYI: I haven't been anywhere near this company in about seven years," said Kerrianne.

"Eh, that means most of them have no idea who you will be and you can really work the new alter ego. What is your name anyway?" asked Bret.

"AnnaBell," smirked Kerrianne.

"What? Really? They are bringing AnnaBell back?" asked Bret glancing over at her.

"Looks like it," said Kerrianne.

"But why?" asked Bret. "You weren't much to the company, no offense."

"Funny, none taken. I don't know. Vince hasn't told me, yet here I am riding to the airport to got see him," said Kerrianne.

"Have fun with that," chuckled Bret.

"You are a jerk sometimes," said Kerrianne as she hugged Bret. "See you in a few days."

Kerrianne grabbed her bags and walked into the airport to fly out to Connecticut to talk details with Vince and the writers.


	2. Chapter 2

"Give me something I can work with, Vince!" said Kerrianne.

"That's all I have to tell you," said Vince.

"That I get to wrestle again and I should be happy?" asked Kerrianne. "Really? That's all you got for me?"

"Yes," said Vince.

"Bullshit, Vince. I know you all to well. Tell me what's the real reason you wanted 'AnnaBell' back in the WWE and not give me a new character name?" asked Kerrianne.

"Kerri, please trust me on this. For once, trust me," said Vince. "You debut in three days, can you calm down enough by then?"

"You have three days to tell me what the hell I am doing back in the WWE," said Kerrianne walking out of his office.

Kerrianne walked over to the elevator and pushed the down button and waited for the elevator. It finally arrived and she walked on and hit the button for the lobby. The elevator stopped on one other floor before the lobby. The doors opened and Stephanie McMahon walked onto the elevator. She nodded to Kerrianne and looked down at her folder before jerking her head up quickly to look at Kerrianne again.

"Careful Steffie, you might give yourself whiplash," chuckled Kerrianne.

"Kerri?" asked Stephanie.

"The one and only," she smiled.

"What are you doing here?" asked Stephanie.

"You are looking at Smackdown's newest Diva," she said.

"What?" said Stephanie, slightly shocked. "You didn't leave the company with best attitude last time. What gives?"

"Yeah, I know. And I have no idea. Your dad called me out of fucking nowhere and said that he wanted me to come back to the company. Which makes me think that he has something up that designer sleeve of his," said Kerrianne.

"That's dad for you. If I find anything out I will let you know. This is my cell number. You need anything, call me," said Stephanie walking off the elevator.

Kerrianne nodded her head as she took the card and walked out the front of the building. Kerrianne flagged down a cab and rode back to her hotel. She decided to text Stephanie her number before she called Bret.

"Wondering when you would call," said Bret answering the phone.

"I just left the building. I am none the wiser about what the hell is going on," said Kerrianne. "All I know is that I debut in three days."

"Well that's better than nothing," said Bret.

"True. I ran in to Stephanie as I was leaving," said Kerrianne.

"Oh really? How did that go?" asked Bret.

"Good. She gave me her number and told me she would try to find out what her dad was up to," said Kerrianne.

"You've got eyes on the inside," chuckled Bret. "Just like the old days and you haven't even had you're first taping yet."

"Shut up," said Kerrianne smiling. "I am at the hotel. I will call you in a few days."

"Alright. Take care of yourself," said Bret.

"I will," said Kerrianne paying her fare.

"Love you, sis," said Bret.

"Love you too, bro," said Kerrianne hanging up.

Once she was checked in and settled into her room she decided to get on the computer and see what she could find out about the current wrestlers at the company. After spending an hour in front of her laptop she had made a list of people she wanted to talk to and those she wanted to stay away from.

"This is bad," said Kerrianne looking at her list. "Going to talk to the people I don't know, and stay away from everyone I do know."

Kerrianne shook her head as she laid the list down on the table and closed her laptop and got ready for bed.

* * *

"Guess what I have?" said Big Show walking into the guys locker room.

"What?" asked Edge.

"Don't encourage him," chuckled MVP.

"Fine then, I wont show the picture of the mysterious 'AnnaBell'," said Big Show turning to leave.

"Wait! I wanted to know. That is why I asked," said Edge leaping over a bench.

"Eager much?" laughed MVP.

"Dude, shut up," said Edge. "Well?"

Show chuckled a little before he handed the picture over to Edge. Edge's mouth dropped and his eyes got as big as dinner plates.

"What is it?" asked MVP standing to look at the picture. "She's hot!"

Show laughed at Edge's reaction to the picture and took the photo from him and walked out of the locker room. MVP looked over at Edge and waved his hand in front of his face.

"Yo, Adam. You okay, dude?" asked MVP.

"Um, excuse me," said Edge grabbing his phone and walking out of the locker room dialing a number.

* * *

Kerrianne packed everything she would need for the show that night. She had got an early flight into the town so she would have time to read over the script and focus. Vince still hadn't called her to tell her anything and Stephanie couldn't get anything out of him about it either.

She walked out the front door of the hotel and flagged down a cab and rode over to the arena. Once at the arena she found the wrestler's entrance and walked in, smiling at the security guard. She walked down the hall until she found the door that had her name on it. She turned the handle and walked in.

"Long time no see," said a man as she walked in.

Kerrianne screamed and dropped her bag. She was picked up from behind and placed out side the room as someone walked in her dressing room. Kerrianne leaned up against the wall with her hand over heart trying to control her breathing.

"You okay?" asked MVP walking up to her.

"Um, yeah," said Kerrianne.

"You must be AnnaBell," said MVP extending his hand. "Montel Vontavious Porter, MVP for short."

"I know. A pleasure," said Kerrianne shaking his hand. "You can call me Anne."

"Anne it is then," he said smiling. "So what was with the yell?"

"Caught off guard then placed here," said Kerrianne motioning to her present placement.

"Ah, and who did the placing?" asked MVP.

"Me," said Adam as he walked out of her dressing room. "He wont hurt you."

Adam smiled as he walked off towards his own dressing room. Kerrianne cocked her head to the side and turned to look in her room. Sitting in a chair on the opposite end of the room was Gangrel with a smug grin on his face.

"Ah, screw you. That shit wasn't funny," said Kerrianne walking in the room. "It was nice meeting you MVP."

"Same," he said turning to leave.

"You know it was funny," said Gangrel standing up.

"Stand outside for ten minutes while I change,' said Kerrianne pointing to the door.

He nodded and walked outside the door. Kerrianne locked it to make sure he wouldn't come back in. Kerrianne pulled her clothes out of her bag and started to change.

"What you doing, man?" asked Adam as he walked back over.

"She kicked me out while she changed clothes," chuckled Gangrel.

Adam shook his head and chuckled, they were joined shortly by Michelle and Layla. The doorknob turned and the door slowly opened. Gangrel turned to say something to Kerrianne when her fist connected with his face.

Gangrel jerked back and grabbed his jaw as Kerrianne walked out of her dressing room completely and stared at him, none too happy.

"Nice to see something's never change," chuckled Adam.

"Shut it, Copeland," said Kerrianne walking towards the makeup room.

"How's your face?" chuckled Adam looking at his old mentor.

"Shut it, Copeland," said Gangrel walking away.

"Well then. She is crazy," said Layla.

"You've got no idea," said Adam. "But, she is better as an ally than an enemy. Even if she is only an ally behind the scenes."

"I'm going to go talk to her," said Michelle turning and walking off.

"Wait for me," said Layla following after her.

* * *

"She did what?" asked Teddy looking at Gangrel.

"She punched me," he said.

"What did you do to her David?" asked Teddy.

"Nothing! She opened the door to her dressing room and decked me!" he said pressing an ice pack to his face.

"Not what I've been hearing," said Vickie walking in the room. "You scared the shit out of her when she walked in the room. She got her revenge."

"For what? She could've seen me if she actually looked!" shouted Gangrel.

"Cool it, playa," said Teddy. "You will survive, your ego, probably not."

"Now, go," said Vickie pointing towards the door.

* * *

Kerrianne was sitting in the makeup chair when Lay-Cool walked in. Michelle sat down in the chair next to her and Layla stood off to the side. Kerrianne glanced at them out of the corner of her eye before she said anything.

"Can I help you?" asked Kerrianne.

"We were just coming to welcome the newest Diva to the roster," said Michelle.

"We can help you with everything. It's hard being the new girl," smiled Layla.

"I'm not new," said Kerrianne.

"I beg to differ," said Layla, her smile disappearing.

"Beg all you want. I was here long before you two were," said Kerrianne.

"I see you are getting to know your co-workers," said Vince walking into the room.

"Yes. Nice women," said Kerrianne.

"Yes. And it seems that you are going around inflicting pain on old co-workers," chuckled Vince.

"Hey, he started it. And you know he deserved it," chuckled Kerrianne.

"You can't go around punching your former stable-mates," said Vince.

"I can, and I will, until you tell me why I am back here," said Kerrianne walking out of the room.

Vince shook his head and walked out of the room. Layla was still pissed Kerrianne, Michelle on the other had was trying to figure out how to get her on their side.


	3. Chapter 3

Kerrianne was walking down the hallway towards catering to get her a bottle of water. She had her script was reading over it again, trying to memorize it.

"So you are just going to blow through here and not even talk to me?" asked someone from behind her.

"What?" said Kerrianne turning around to face the body that belonged to the voice.

"I said, so you are just going to blow through here and not even talk to me?" he said again.

"Show!" shouted Kerrianne dropping her script and running to him.

Big Show picked her up in a hug as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He squeezed her one more time before he set her down. He looked her over as she went to go pick up her script from the floor. He shook his head slightly as she walked back over and sat down next to him.

"What's with the head shake?" asked Kerrianne.

"You haven't changed at all," said Show.

"I beg to differ. I have gained weight and my boobs are bigger," chuckled Kerrianne.

"I wasn't going to look, but since you said something about it," chuckled Show. "I do believe you are right. Your boobs do look bigger."

Kerrianne chuckled slightly, "You always could make me laugh."

"Not hard. But what's with the walking by and ignoring me thing you've got going on?" asked Big Show.

"Oh, Paul. I'm sorry. I didn't see you," said Kerrianne.

"Uh-huh," said Big Show as he pulled a small sticky note off of the script. "And this has nothing to do with it?"

"Hey now!" shouted Kerrianne.

Show chuckled slightly and stood up, putting the sticky well out of her reach. "Let's see. Don't talk to…Can talk to. Why am I on the 'don't talk to' side?"

Kerrianne stopped jumping and sat back down, "Because."

"Because why?" asked Show.

"Because I put you there. That's why," said Kerrianne.

"She put you where?" asked Kane walking up.

Kerrianne shook her head and started to collect her things. Kane took the sticky from Show and looked at it. He shook his head and looked back at Kerrianne.

"And here I though I was your friend," said Kane.

"You are, Glen," said Kerrianne looking up at him.

"So why are we on the 'don't talk to' side?" asked Glenn.

"I don't have time for this. I have to go talk to Vince about something. Can I have that back?" said Kerrianne holding out her hand.

Glenn shook his head and handed it back to her. Kerrianne stuck it back to her script and turned and walked off mumbling to herself. She found Teddy Long's office with ease and knocked on the door and waited. Teddy bade her entrance and she walked in and sat down on the couch while he finished his conversation with Vickie.

Vickie glanced out of the corner of her eye when Kerrianne walked into the room. She hadn't changed one bit. Vickie focused on the conversation she was having with Teddy. When it was done she turned and walked out of the room, acting like she hadn't seen Kerrianne.

As the door closed behind Vickie, Teddy turned around to face Kerrianne.

"Is there something I can do for you?" asked Teddy.

"I have a question," said Kerrianne.

"I would think a veteran knew everything," chuckled Teddy.

"Not about the job," chuckled Kerrianne.

"Okay, then. About what?" asked Teddy.

"I was looking over the script, and it says that I have a promo with Kane and Paul Bearer," said Kerrianne. "Can you explain to me what is going on, because Vince has left me in the dark."

Teddy chuckled slightly as he looked through the script, "Vince is trying to resurrect 'The Ministry' without bringing everyone back," said teddy.

"So he though of me, who hasn't been near a wrestling ring since 2003?" asked Kerrianne.

'I thought of you, because you had chemistry with both Kane and Taker," said Vince walking in the office. "Teddy, if you could?"

Teddy nodded and walked out of the office. Vince sat down on the other couch in the small office and looked at Kerrianne.

"Vince, you were on my shit list once, you've got five minutes to tell me why you brought me back," said Kerrianne staring at him.

"When you debuted in 1994, who was here that you associated with?" asked Vince.

"Hell if I know, that was forever ago," said Kerrianne.

"Exactly. But, when you joined the Ministry in 1999, who did you associate with?" asked Vince.

"Those I didn't find annoying in the ministry, which was Edge and Christian," said Kerrianne. "Get on with it."

"Kane and Undertaker and going head to head at Bragging Rights. Paul Bearer has come back and turned on the Undertaker. We needed someone to come back and turn on Kane," said Vince.

"To even the playing field. Where do I come in? I was never part of the Ministry. I was part of The Brood, Gangrel's pet per se," said Kerrianne.

"That's not the point. Both of them showed and interest in you," said Vince.

"No they didn't," said Kerrianne.

"Not in AnnaBell, in you; Kerrianne," said Vince.

"Excuse me?" said Kerrianne.

"You figure a lot of things out after people leave the company," chuckled Vince.

"Glenn knew I wasn't interested in him, and Mark had Sara," said Kerrianne. "I do believe that your information is wrong."

"It might be, but there is only one way to figure this out," said Vince nodding towards the script lying next to Kerrianne's leg. "You are the only one that has your segment in the script. I want their reactions to be real when you show up."

"You are insane," said Kerrianne.

"So I've been told. Your promo is coming up," said Vince looking at his watch.

"Yay," said Kerrianne sarcastically.

Vince rolled his eyes as Kerrianne stood up.

"Once problem," said Kerrianne. "Glenn knows I am here."

"He knows your are backstage looking at a script. What he doesn't know is that you are a permanent member of the roster," smirked Vince.

"He is not as dumb as you think he is," said Kerrianne.

"I know that," said Vince.

Kerrianne shook her head as she walked out of the office and to wardrobe.

* * *

Michelle McCool was sitting in the makeup chair when her husband walked by.

"Mark!" shouted Michelle getting his attention.

"What's up?" he asked turning back and leaning on the doorframe.

"Can you do me a favor?" asked Michelle.

"Hm?" asked Mark.

"Bring me my purse from the couch," said Michelle smiling.

Mark smiled back at her and leaned over and picked up the Prada bag up from the couch and handed it to his wife.

"What? No kiss?" asked Michelle as Mark turned to leave.

Mark turned back around and kissed her quickly before walking out of the makeup room. He continued to where he was supposed to be for the promo with Paul and Kane. He was supposed to be lurking in the background unbeknownst to the other two.

* * *

Promo

** "Josh Matthews here with the World Heavyweight Champion Kane, and Paul Bearer," he said. "Paul, when you came back to the WWE you had aligned yourself with The Undertaker, but you are now with Kane. Why?"**

** "Why would I tell you? But it is a simple answer really," said Paul Bearer. "I went with the better brother."**

** "Some people in the WWE Universe would beg to differ with you on that. How do you expect to get a win over your brother tonight Kane?" asked Josh.**

** "I have a plan, and that's all you need to know," smirked Kane.**

** "Oh really? And does it involve you winning?" asked AnnaBell walking into view of the camera.**

** Kane and Paul Bearer **(and The Undertaker) **look at her in shock. AnnaBell smiles and turns to face Kane. She motions with her finger for him to lean closer and she whispers something into his ear that makes him grin.**

** "Like I said Josh, I have a plan," said Kane, still grinning, as he slings his arm around AnnaBell as they walk off.**

End Promo

* * *

"What the hell was that!" said Glen when they had gone around the corner.

Kerrianne couldn't help herself anymore she started laughing.

"Care to explain what is so funny?" asked Glen.

"That man get on my nerves but he comes up with some of the best storylines," laughed Kerrianne.

"Who?" asked Glen.

"Vince," laughed Kerrianne. "I think I might enjoy this storyline."

"That's why you are here," said Glen. "I thought you had a mind lapse and decided to come see everyone."

"Why the hell would I be here if I wasn't getting paid?" asked Kerrianne having to sit from laughing so much.

"Point taken," chuckled Glen. "Well, I have to go get ready for my match against Mark."

"I know. I am going out with you," smiled Kerrianne. "I will see you at the entrance.

Glen nodded and headed of towards his locker room while Kerrianne stood up and walked down the hall to hers.


	4. Chapter 4

Mark left his spot as soon as they had filmed the promo. He stalked down the hallways until he found the office Vince was occupying for the night. He barged into the office without knocking, catching Vince by surprise.

"What is she doing here?" said mark.

"Who? There are a lot of 'she's' here?" said Vince looking up at mark.

"You know who," said mark. "She just did a Promo with Kane."

"Oh! You mean Kerrianne," said Vince trying not to smile.

"You knew I was talking about her. Why is she here?" asked Mark.

"To add a fresh face to the roster and the ratings," said Vince looking back down at his desk.

"Bullshit, and you know it. What are you doing?" asked Mark.

'You will just have to find out like the rest of the world," smiled Vince pointing towards the door.

Mark shook his head and grumbled as he walked out of the office. He continued down the hallway until he got to his locker room.

* * *

Kerrianne sat in her locker room looking over the script. She had changed into a pair of dark jeans and had a Kane t-shirt on. Her hair was down in loose curls that fell to her shoulders. There was a knock at her door. She laid the script down and walked over. She opened the door to be bombarded by Big Show.

"Why, yes Paul, you may come in," said Kerrianne closing the door behind him.

"What was that?" asked Big Show.

"You know what. That Promo," said Show.

"That is why I am back in the WWE," said Kerrianne shrugging her shoulders.

"When I saw you last you were pissed that you didn't know, and now you are shrugging your shoulders like it is no big deal?" asked Big Show.

"Paul, if you had been there when we finished the promo and Glen freaked you would feel the same way. I miss doing that to people," said Kerrianne.

"But you don't have to come back if you hate the place," said Big Show.

"I know, but I'm getting paid to have fun. Why wouldn't I," laughed Kerrianne.

"Good point," chuckled Big Show. "So what about?"

"It's in the past, and I don't care," said Kerrianne. "Now, I have to go out with Kane for his match."

"This ought to be good," said Show.

"You know it," smiled Kerrianne walking out of the room.

* * *

Friday Night Smackdown ~ In Ring

** "Making his way to the ring, accompanied by Paul Bearer, the world Heavyweight Champion; KANE!" said ****Tony Chimel as Kane's music started to play.**

**Kane came walking down the ramp to his music, Paul Bearer behind him. Paul continued his way down the ramp to the ring, while Kane stopped and turned around. He held his hand up and motioned for someone else to walk out. The crown went wild when AnnaBell came walking around the corner and out onto the stage.**

** Kane turn and headed towards the ring with AnnaBell in tow. Kane climbed in the ring and pulled AnnaBell through the ropes and placed her beside him. She looked up at him with lust in her eyes. Kane took the microphone from Paul Bearer and turned to face the stage. AnnaBell moved to stand next to Paul, who didn't look happy she was there.**

** "Taker! Get out here! I have a surprise for you!" said Kane smiling. "Come on! You will love it!"**

** The Undertaker's music echoed through the arena. The lights went off for a few seconds. When they came back on, Paul Bearer was outside the ring, Kane was laid out in the ring, and Undertaker had AnnaBell by the arm standing in the ring.**

** AnnaBell looked up at her capture with fear written all over her face. The Undertaker glared down at her before he made his way to the ropes and climbed out, taking her with him. As the Undertaker made his way up the ramp AnnaBell started screaming for Kane. Kane looked up to see his brother disappear backstage with a terrified AnnaBell.

* * *

**

Mark picked Kerrianne up as soon as they made it through the curtain. He turned down a hallway and kept walking, retraining a squirming Kerrianne.

"Put me down!" shouted Kerrianne.

"No," said Mark.

"Damn it! PUT ME DOWN!" shouted Kerrianne

Kerrianne finagled her way to where she could hit Mark. She caught him across the face, causing him to drop her. As soon as her feet hit the floor she took off running. She knew she had a promo she had to shoot with him, but she didn't want to be near him until she had to.

She found her way back to her locker room and ran in closing the door behind her. She turned around to find the room full of Divas.

"You okay?" asked Kelly Kelly.

"Fine," said Kerrianne making her way to the couch and sitting down.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked.

"Water," said Kerrianne.

Kelly Kelly disappeared out of the room. Michelle walked over and sat down next to her and looked at her before she said anything.

"I'm sorry about Mark. He can be a little rough," said Michelle.

"I know," said Kerrianne.

"How? This is the first time you've worked with him," said Michelle slightly puzzled.

"I told you before, I was here long before you were. I'm not the new girl," said Kerrianne.

"No, you are AnnaBell," said Gangrel walking in the room.

"What the hell do you want?" asked Kerrianne.

"I came with a visitor, but if you don't wanna see him," said Gangrel.

Kerrianne turned to look who was standing behind her old stable-mate. Kerrianne's eyes got big before she bolted from the couch and attacked her brother in a hug.

"Nice to see you too!" said Bret letting go of her.

"You two know each other?" asked Michelle.

"Yeah. He is my brother," said Kerrianne walking back to the couch.

"I've never heard of a Kerrianne Hart," said Layla.

"That's because I was adopted. My last name was Carter," said Kerrianne. "Can you tell them that I am not new to this company?"

Bret chuckled and threw up his hands, "I'm a visitor, not a referee."

'Gee, thanks," said Kerrianne spotting Gangrel. "Oh, David."

"What?" he asked looking up at her.

"Please?" she said giving the pouty lips.

"On one condition," said David.

"What?" asked Kerrianne cautiously.

"You cook dinner," smiled David.

"No wonder you are so fat," smiled Kerrianne. "But it is a deal."

"She really isn't a new diva," said David.

"How do you know?" asked Layla.

"Because, she was part of the Brood back in the 90s," smiled David.

"There were no girl members of the Brood," said Michelle.

"True, so technically she wasn't a member," smiled David.

"I want to make it known, it was not my idea," said Kerrianne turning away from her conversation with Bret.

"She's right, it wasn't her idea. Vince decided to add a fresh face to the group and Gangrel had a mysterious woman he would talk to. Turns out that he had a 'pet human', per se," said David.

"Holy shit! I see it now!" said Layla.

"See," said Kerrianne.


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay, now that food has been cooked and we are all here, tell us what you've been up to," said Gangrel.

"Not much of anything," said Kerrianne.

"Except bugging me," chuckled Bret.

"You could've tossed me out of your house when ever you felt like it, so there," said Kerrianne

"True," said Bret.

The night went on with Kerrianne answering the many questions her old friends had for her. Bret and David left the hotel room around one in the morning. She closed the door behind them and locked it before she headed down the hall to her room to go to bed. She sat in bed thinking about the first time she had come into the WWF in 1994.

_"Well, I'll be damned. You actually signed the contract!" said a familiar blonde wrestler._

_ "Shut up Owen," said Kerrianne sitting down next to him._

_ "Ouch, Kerri, that hurt," chuckled Owen._

_ "Now who is this lovely lady you have there Owen?" asked Shawn Michaels walking over._

_ "This is my sister, Shawn," said Owen eying the man._

_ "Didn't know you had another sister," said Shawn eying Kerrianne._

_ "If you wish to keep your eyes in your head, I suggest you look elsewhere," said Kerrianne glaring at Shawn._

_ "Ouch. Cold," said Shawn walking off._

_ "Now I remember why you are my favorite sister," laughed Owen._

_ "Yeah, go say that at the next family get together and see how well that goes over," laughed Kerrianne._

_ Kerrianne smiled at her brother. She was smarter than Owen in one aspect; she would never verbally announce that he was her favorite brother. Actually, she really didn't have to verbalize that she had a favorite; they all knew that Owen was her favorite._

_ "Come on. You got your first match tonight!" said Owen standing up._

_ Kerrianne stood and followed him down the hallway towards his dressing room._

Kerrianne turned off the bedside lamp and turned over and fell into a deep sleep thinking about her brother.

"I miss you, Owen," said Kerrianne as she fell asleep.

Mark sat in the bed staring at the wall across the bed from him. Michelle had long since fallen asleep. He slipped out of the bed and walked into the living room of the hotel room. He sat down on the couch and thought back to the first time he had seen Kerrianne.

"_Ouch. Cold," said Shawn walking off._

_ "Now I remember why you are my favorite sister," laughed Owen._

_ Mark was walking down the hallway towards catering when he had caught the tail end of their conversation. He knew Owen's voice from anywhere. He chuckled at the statement he had said, thinking it was Ellie or Diana. As he turned the corner he caught sight of the woman Owen was referring to, and it wasn't either sister he thought it was. This was a girl he had never seen before._

_ She stood up and followed Owen down the hall to his dressing room. Mark thought about following the two of them but he had to go over a few things with Paul Bearer before the show started._

Mark sighed as he thought back on that memory. Kerrianne got hurt a few months after that. She broke her neck interfering in one of Owen's matches. Owen was devastated when he found out that he had hurt her, however unintentional it was. She was gone for over a year before she came back in 1996.

It was at the Royal Rumble that year that she had come back. He had a match against Bret Hart. She had come back and was at ringside with him. He almost lost that match because she was so distracting.

Mark heard movement behind him and turned to see Michelle standing there.

"You okay?" she asked her husband.

"Yeah. Couldn't sleep. Go back to bed, I will be there soon," said Mark.

Michelle nodded and walked back to the room. He heard the door close and turned back around to face the big windows in front of him. He started to think about when AnnaBell had 'disappeared' from the WWF only to return with Gangrel.

_**"Owen, your sister has been absent from a few of the events in the past month. Can you give us a little insight into what is going on?"**_

_** "If I knew I would tell you. But she has cut us all out of her life," said Owen.**_

_** The Brood's music keyed up in the speakers around the arena. The fire ring lit on the stage and the three members of the Brood rose from the floor. Edge and Christian walked forward while Gangrel stayed behind. The Brood had made their presence known earlier in the month, but this time they had another person with them.**_

_** She stepped forward out of the fire and linked arms with Gangrel. They walked down the ramp to the ring. Edge and Christian held open the ropes for her to climb through. Gangrel did his ceremony before entering the ring and taking the microphone from Christian.**_

_** "Owen, I do believe I have found something you have been looking for," said Gangrel.**_

_** "Hand her over," said Owen.**_

_** "That is not my decision," said Gangrel. "If she wants to be part of your family she is free to go."**_

_** "Anna, come on. Let's go," said Owen.**_

_** AnnaBell was dressed in a white flowing gown that went all the way to the floor. It was low cut in the front and had a slit in the front that went up to mid thigh, if she moved just right would fly open.**_

_** AnnaBell looked between her brother Owen and the Brood. She smiled as she turned back to Owen. She walked over to him and placed a kiss on his cheek and stepped back. Owen reached out his hand to take her from the ring. When she grabbed it she catapulted him into a flip, with him landing on his back.**_

_** Gangrel smiled as she stepped back from Owen and into his arms. "Looks like she has made her choice."**_

_** All the members of the Brood left the ring, and Owen staring at his sister as she walked up the ramp on the arm of Gangrel.**_

Mark chuckled slightly at this memory. It wasn't long after that The Ministry of Darkness angle was going to start. AnnaBell was still a wrestler, but never wrestled. She became Gangrel's pet. She was always with him. She would accompany the Brood to the ring; she would even accompany Edge and Christian to the ring, sans Gangrel, a few times.

January of 1999 finally rolled around. The Ministry would make its debut in the WWF.

_**Gangrel was sitting in The Brood's locker room, waiting. AnnaBell walked into view of the camera. She smiled at him and sat down on his lap.**_

_** "Tell me what is wrong," she said.**_

_** "Nothing is wrong. Everything is right," smiled Gangrel.**_

_** AnnaBell looked confused but didn't question him. Edge and Christian walked into the locker room and sat down. Gangrel nodded at them before he stood up. Both men stood and followed him out of the room, with AnnaBell bringing up the rear.**_

_** Gangrel linked arms with AnnaBell immediately after exiting the room. He had a tight grip on her hand, like he was afraid to let go of her. They stopped in front of the Undertaker's locker room. Edge lifted his hand and knocked on the door. The door swung open to reveal Paul Bearer.**_

_** "Who is it?" asked The Undertaker from inside the room.**_

_** "It's them," replied Paul Bearer.**_

_** "Let them in," said Undertaker.**_

_** Paul moved to the side and all four of them walked into the dark room. Paul closed the door behind them and walked back to where he was sitting before. AnnaBell looked around the room and took in who was there: The Undertaker, Paul Bearer to his left, The Acolytes to the right, Mideon and Viscera. AnnaBell took and involuntary step closer to Gangrel, who tightened his grip on her hand.**_

_** "Well," said Undertaker.**_

_** "Everything is going according to plan," said Gangrel.**_

_** "Good, good," said Undertaker, eyeing AnnaBell. "And who is this?"**_

_** "AnnaBell," said Gangrel tightening his grip even more.**_

_** "Come, girl," said Undertaker.**_

_** AnnaBell looked at Gangrel, who reluctantly released his hold on her. She slowly walked over to where the Undertaker was sitting. He stood up and started to circle around her. AnnaBell could feel his eyes on her; she didn't like it. She tried mentally sending a message to Gangrel to call her back, but he avoided eye contact.**_

_** "She's perfect," said the Undertaker. "She is a fine gift."**_

_** AnnaBell's head jerked up and looked at the Undertaker, who was smiling. She turned to face Gangrel, who was leaving the room. Panic flashed across her face and she tried to run after him.**_

_** "NO!" she shouted as Bradshaw grabbed her. "PLEASE! NO!"**_

_** The door closed in her face. Bradshaw pulled her back to where she was standing. She turned to face the Undertaker, who had a sadistic smile on his face. He stood and walked over to her, he ran the back of his finger down her face, which she jerked away from.**_

_** "You will find peace here soon enough. I can tell you, I will be a better master than Gangrel," said the Undertaker.**_

_** The camera cut to Jerry Lawler who was going on about Gangrel handing her over into the clutches of the Undertaker.**_

Mark sighed as he thought back through the stolen moments with her in the locker room before the match when it was just the two of them. He shook his head to free it from those thoughts.

_That was a long time ago,_ he thought. _I've got Michelle now._

Mark stood and walked back down the hall to the bedroom and climbed in bed. He had a restless sleep; his dreams were filled with Kerrianne's face, with her smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Kerrianne got to the arena early the next day. She was sitting in her dressing room reading a book when there was a knock on the door. She stood up and answered it. It was Vince.

"Yes?" she said moving so he could enter the room.

"I know you are enjoying your time with Kane and Paul Bearer, but," started Vince.

"But what?" asked Kerrianne.

"In the next week or two you will be leaving them to join with the Undertaker," said Vince bracing himself.

"WHAAAAATTT!" shouted Kerrianne. "I'm doing what?"

"Turning on Kane," said Vince. "It is only until Bragging Rights ."

"What if I don't want to?" asked Kerrianne.

"You don't have a choice," said Vince.

"I can walk. I don't have to be here, Vince," said Kerrianne.

"You don't have the heart to leave," said Vince.

"We'll see about that," said Kerrianne.

Kerrianne walked out of the room and down the hall to wardrobe. She picked up her outfit for the night and walked back to her dressing room. She was about to close the door when Glen walked in.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," said Kerrianne. "Why?"

"You seem distant. Any other time you would've heard me and not tried to close me in the door," chuckled Glen.

"Sorry," said Kerrianne smiling weakly.

"Okay. That's it. What's wrong?" asked Glen.

"Nothing," said Kerrianne.

"Bullshit. Vince told you, didn't he?" asked Glen.

"Told me what?" asked Kerrianne.

"Don't play dumb with me. You're not good at it," said Glen. "Told you about your turn to the Undertaker."

"Yeah, he told me," said Kerrianne.

"Then what is wrong? You have to get over this thing you've got going on," said Glen.

"I don't have a 'thing' going on. I just don't want to work with him. Had I known about this before I signed the contract I would've never agreed to come back," said Kerrianne.

"That's what Vince was counting on, Kerri. You know that," said Glen. "Suck it up and take it like the Hart I know you are."

Kerrianne smiled at the reference Owen used to use with her. She nodded her head in agreement before Glen left. She picked up her outfit for the night. It was a pair of red shorts and a red and black top. She got changed and walked down the hall to the makeup room.

"Well hello," said Tara the stylist.

"Hey," said Kerrianne sitting down in the chair.

"Same as last time?" she asked.

"Yup," said Kerrianne.

Tara got started on her hair. She was half way through curling it when Michelle walked in. She smiled at Kerrianne and sat down in the other chair. The other stylist walked over and started on Michelle's hair.

Occasionally Michelle would glance over at Kerrianne, but wouldn't say anything. Kerrianne could see her trying to be inconspicuous, and failing miserably.

"If you have something to say to me, say it or stop looking at me," said Kerrianne.

"Sorry," said Michelle. "So, you used to work with Mark?"

"Yeah…back in the late '90s," said Kerrianne. "Why?"

"I just think it is odd that you re coming back to work with him again," said Michelle.

"The jealous wife is not a good role for you," said Kerrianne standing up and walking out.

Michelle sat there awestruck. As soon as her hair was done, she made her way to Mark's dressing room. She knocked on the door, but didn't wait until he let her in. She opened the door to find him lying on the couch. He looked up at her confused.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I want to know everything that happened between you and Kerrianne!" said Michelle.

"Nothing happened between Kerrianne and myself," said Mark.

"Liar!" said Michelle.

"Excuse me?" he said eyeing her.

"She wouldn't have called me a jealous wife if something hadn't happened," said Michelle. "I want to know what happened!"

Mark didn't answer his wife. He got up from the couch and walked out of the room leaving Michelle in there. He walked down the hallways until he found her room. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Kerrianne got up from the couch and walked over to the door. She barely had the door opened when Mark pushed his way through. She stumbled backwards a few steps before she caught herself. She turned to face Mark; he looked livid.

"What did you tell her?" he boomed at her.

Kerrianne flinched slightly, but answered back calmly; "Tell who what?"

"Michelle. You told her the jealous wife isn't a good role for her. What the hell did you say that for?" shouted Mark.

"If you will stop yelling at me I will tell you!" shouted Kerrianne.

With them both shouting at each other, they were starting to draw a crowd of superstars, Michelle included.

"I have the right to yell at you!" shouted Mark.

"Like hell you do!" shouted Kerrianne. "Besides, I didn't mean anything by it. She is jumping to conclusion about shit! _**I**_ didn't want to work with you! If I had known that I would be, I wouldn't have come back. So go tell that to your wife, and get the hell out of my dressing room!"

Mark stood there almost flabbergasted. She didn't want to work with? How could that be, they were great friends before. Mark shook his head and walked out of the room. Kerrianne grabbed the door and slammed it closed and locked it. She walked back over to the couch and sat back down and tried to calm down.

Mark walked past everyone, including Michelle, and headed towards Vince's office. He bypassed knocking on the door, again, and walked in.

"Yes Mark?" asked Vince looking up at him.

"Kill the storyline," said Mark.

"And why would I do that?" asked Vince.

"She doesn't want to do the storyline anymore," said Mark

"Oh really? And you know this how?" asked Vince.

"Because she shouted it at me in front of half the locker room," said Mark.

Vince looked taken aback by the fact that Mark and Kerrianne had spoken, and he didn't know about it. Let alone she expressed that she didn't want to do the storyline.

"I can't just kill it," said Vince. "Something has to happen to her."

"Fine. I will hurt her tonight," said Mark.

Mark turned and walked out of the room. He walked back to he dressing room and got ready to change for the night. It was up to Vince to tell Glen and Kerri the new direction of the storyline before the start of the show.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Kane's music blared through the speakers in the arena. He walked out onto the stage with AnnaBell right behind him, with Paul Bearer bringing up the rear. They all made it down the ramp and into the ring. The Undertaker's music cued up and the crowd went wild. He made his way to the ring.**_

_**Once in the ring he and Kane shared a stare down. Undertaker handed over his coat to the referee and got ready for the match. He still had no idea if they knew about his conversation with Vince, but it was too late now.**_

_**The bell rang and Paul and AnnaBell got out of the ring. Kane dominated for the majority of the match. Undertaker went to set Kane up from the Tombstone Piledriver. AnnaBell ran into the ring and pushed Kane out of the way. Undertaker grabbed hold of AnnaBell by the neck. He was going to chokeslam her. AnnaBell had a pleading look in her eyes.**_

_**"PLEASE! NOOO!" cried AnnaBell.**_

_**It was too much like the last time they had changed the storyline on her. Undertaker hesitated for a moment before he tightened his grip. He was about to raise her up to slam her when Paul Bearer got in the ring with a chair. Paul swung the chair back to hit Undertaker. He was waiting for AnnaBell to move.**_

_**AnnaBell struggled to get free from the Undertaker. She was almost out of his grip when there was a sharp pain across her back. She cried out and she was dropped to the mat. She rolled out of the ring holding her back as much as she could. She could hear the bell ring and the ring announcer say Undertaker wins because of interference.**_

* * *

Kerrianne felt someone pick her up from the floor and carry her to the back. She was dropped off in the trainer's office. She opened her eyes to see Mark walking out of the room.

"Mark," she called out to him weakly.

"Hm?" he said sticking his head in the room.

"Why?" asked Kerrianne.

"You don't have to work with me anymore," said Mark walking off.

Kerrianne lay back on the table and winced at the pain. She shook her head as the trainers came in. They looked at her back and gave her and ice pack for it and let her go. She walked down the hall to her dressing room to find Glen waiting for her.

"You okay?" asked Glen.

"Yeah. Chair shot to the back is what they told me it was," said Kerrianne walking in the room.

"Did you tell Vince to change the storyline?" asked Glen.

"Nope. Mark did," said Kerrianne.

"What? When?" asked Glen.

"He told me when he dropped me off at the trainer's that now I don't have to work with him anymore," said Kerrianne shrugging her shoulders. "You want to know more, go find Vince."

That is exactly what Glen did. He walked down the hall to Vince's office. Vince was fixing to leave too.

"Yes, Glen?" asked Vince.

"What was up with that?" asked Glen.

"Kerrianne expressed that she had no desire to work with Mark. Mark brought this to my attention and I killed the storyline the best way I knew how. To remove her you have to hurt her," said Vince. "She is free of her contract if she wants to be, but she is no longer part of the Undertaker vs Kane storyline."

"And you couldn't tell me this, why?" asked Glen.

"Paul knew and that's all that matters," said Vince walking away.

Glen shook his head and walked back to his dressing room to change clothes and go back to the hotel.

Kerrianne finally changed clothes and grabbed her things to leave. She walked out of her dressing room and started down the hall when someone called out to her. She turned around to face to face with Vickie Guerrero.

"Yes, Vickie?" asked Kerrianne.

"I wanted to know why you wanted out of the storyline. It was perfect for you," said Vickie walking with Kerrianne.

"I wanted out because I had no desire to work with Mark. And I am going to leave it at that," said Kerrianne walking out of the building.

Kerrianne walked over to her car and placed everything in the trunk and climbed in the driver's seat. She let out a deep sigh before she drove off towards the hotel in the next city. She drove for nearly an hour before she reached the hotel. She parked her car and walked towards the front door. She stopped a few times to signed things for the fans that had seen her. She checked in and grabbed the keycard to her hotel room.

Kerrianne had just jumped on the elevator to ride up to the fifth floor when Michelle McCool stepped on the elevator as well. Michelle avoided eye contact with Kerrianne and got off on the fourth floor. The elevator went up one more floor and she stepped out. She found her room and was putting the key in the door when someone came up behind her and put their hands over her eyes.

"Guess who," they said.

"Well, let's see. You're a guy, or a girl with a deep voice. And you have to be dumb enough to sneak up on me, so I'm going to go with Adam," said Kerrianne smiling.

"Right, but that's mean," said Adam leaning next to her on the doorframe.

"Oh, poor baby," said Kerrianne sarcastically, opening the door.

"What are you doing tonight?" asked Adam following her in the room.

"Sleeping," said Kerrianne.

"This is not the Kerrianne I used to know," said Adam frowning. "What happened to her? I liked her."

"She's…she's…I don't know where she is, but she isn't here," said Kerrianne dropping her bag on the floor.

"She should come back, because she was fun. She would go out drinking with me," said Adam. "Will _this_ Kerrianne go out drinking with me?"

"She was stupid, and no," said Kerrianne.

"PWEASE!" said Adam dropping to his knees, giving her a puppy dog face.

"No," said Kerrianne.

"PWEASE!" said Adam again.

"No," said Kerrianne chuckling.

"Please, please, please, please, please," said Adam smiling. "I don't wanna drink alone."

"Then take someone else," said Kerrianne trying to wiggle free of his grasp.

"No one wants to go _with_ me," said Adam. "They said they might go, but they didn't know. PLEASE?"

"Oh, good god. Fine. I will go with you. Shit!" said Kerrianne pulling free of Adam.

"Thanks," he said smiling at her.

"Jerk," said Kerrianne digging in her bag.

She found an outfit to wear and walked into the bathroom to change clothes and pee. Once she had the jeans on she pulled the black top over her head. It clung to her body in all the right ways. The red off the shoulder shirt made her already big boobs look bigger, while her jeans made her look sexy. She walked out of the bathroom and pulled on a pair of black stilettos. She grabbed a wad of money out of her purse and put it in her bra. She grabbed her room key and turned to find Adam staring at her.

"What? Do I have something in my teeth?" she asked trying not to laugh.

She knew he was checking her out. He had done it numerous times before. She didn't mind, she liked it a little; made her feel good about herself. Adam shook his head and stuck out his arm. Kerrianne linked arms with him and they left her room.


	8. Chapter 8

Adam parked the car across the street from a local club. Kerrianne climbed out of the car and walked around the front to meet Adam. Adam climbed out of the car and walked up to her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they walked across the street towards the club.

* * *

Mark was sitting in a booth talking with a few of the guys from work. They had convinced him to go out with the guys since Michelle and Layal had flown to LA for their day off. He was starting to regret it. He watched the girls on the dance floor bump and grind on whatever guy was willing to dance with him. He shook his head as he saw a few of the guys walk out on the dance floor.

* * *

Adam walked up the front of the line and smiled at the bouncer and walked right in, Kerrianne shook her head. Adam led her over towards the bar and ordered them drinks.

"Should you be drinking?" asked Kerrianne taking her beer.

"I'll stop after a few hours and sober up before we leave," smiled Adam, causing Kerri to shake her head again. "Come on. Over here."

Adam started to lead her towards a table when she stopped and cocked her head to the side.

"What is it?" asked Adam.

"I love this song," said Kerrianne.

Adam smiled as he listened to the song. He watched Kerrianne walked out on the dace floor and start dancing. She blew off a few guys before she started dancing with them. Adam walked over to the table where everyone was. He said his hellos and sat down.

"So? Did you get her out?" asked Rey.

"Yeah. She is on the dance floor, somewhere," smiled Adam.

They started in on another conversation; Mark was only half listening. Every so often she would appear then disappear like she was never there, like she was a dream. Adam stood up and excused him self after half an hour and walked out on the dance floor when he had spotted Kerrianne.

Adam walked up behind Kerrianne as she started to slowly grind her hips to the music. She stopped for a second but started dancing again when she realized it was Adam. Adam wrapped his arms around her waist as the danced. Kerri brought her hand up to his head and ran it through his hair.

Adam leaned forward slightly and growled in her ear, making her smile and grind harder on him. There was an up and downside to this. The upside: she looked sexy, the downside: Adam was getting very hard. Kerrianne caught onto this very fast. She turned around and grabbed the front of his shirt and kept dancing. Adam had his hands on her hips, with his thumbs dipped into the top of her jeans.

"Gotta pee," said Kerrianne running off into the crowd.

Adam didn't have a chance to run after her when another girl walked up and started dancing with him. Kerrianne smiled as she made her way to the bathrooms. She had had way too much to drink and really need to pee. She washed her hands when she got done and made her way back to the bar. She ordered three shots of Irish Whiskey and downed all of them and headed out to the dance floor.

"Alright!" shouted the DJ. "We are going Coyote Ugly in this place! Let's get some of these lovely ladies on the bar!"

Kerrianne made an immediate u-turn and headed back to the bar. The bartender saw her coming back and walked around and helped her up on the bar. As soon as her head was seen over the crowd everyone in the booth sat there and watched.

Kerri started dancing and turning to the music. The other girls on the bar started following her moves. Kerrianne was having way too much fun to see Mark get up from the table and start walking over to the bar. It wasn't until he had a hold of her legs did she see him; and he wasn't happy.

* * *

Mark chuckled at the DJ's announcement. It would be funny to watch a bunch of drunken girls try to dance on the bar. His breath hitched in his chest when he saw Kerrianne's head appear over everyone in the club; she was on the bar.

Mark watched her sway and dance to the music. Watching her made him think of the first time he had seen her do that; that was at a hotel though.

_The members of the Ministry had won their matches for that night and were celebrating in Mark's hotel room. It was the presidential suite in the hotel, so it had lots of room. Kerrianne was still traveling with David and Adam and Jason, instead of him and Paul. He really didn't care as long as she showed up to the events._

_There was a knock on the door and Bradshaw let The Brood into the room; complete with Kerrianne. Kerri was in a mini skirt and a tank top and heels. They had gone out to the clubs before they stopped by here. She and Adam walked over to the bar and started mixing their drinks._

_After two hours Adam and Kerri were smashed. A song came on the radio of Kerrianne climbed up on the table and started dirty dancing to it. Everyone started hooting and hollering at her, catcalls flying every which way. Mark eyed everyone telling them to shut up and leave. David made a move to get Kerri down from the table but Mark beat him to it._

_"Gotta pee!" said Kerri running down the hall to the bathroom._

_"I will send her down to your room," said Mark._

_David nodded his head and walked out of the room. Kerrianne came back down the hall still dancing._

_"Stop dancing," said Mark._

_"Aw, does big, bad Undertaker not like to dance?" asked Kerrianne dancing her way over to him._

_"No," said Mark, not wanting to comment on her making fun of him._

_"Oh, live a little, Mark-y!" said Kerrianne as another song came on. Kerrianne slowed her movements, which made them that more erotic._

_Kerrianne ran over to the radio and turned it up even more and started dancing slowly again. Mark groaned as he watched her. She was too beautiful for her own good, and she didn't even know it. Kerrianne turned around and walked over to Mark and mouth 'live a little' to him before she turned around and started dancing again, this time on him._

_Kerri ground her ass into Mark as she danced. She gabbed his hands and put them on her hips and kept dancing. She sped up her movements again, unknowingly causing Mark to groan again. She slowed them down again, making her look damn sexy._

_Kerrianne pushed off of Mark and slowly backed up, down the hallway. She ran her hand up her sides and neck into her hair as she kept dancing. She brought them back down, and slowly brought the straps of her shirt down, slowly exposing her breasts._

Mark was snapped out of his memory when someone made a lewd comment about Kerrianne. Mark stood up and started to make his way over to the bar. Kerrianne had no idea that he was even there until he had her by the legs.

He grabbed her thighs and pulled her forwards, and off the bar. He sat her down on the floor and turned her towards the door. He put his hands on her shoulders and led her towards the door. She tried to turn around but he wouldn't let her. Once they were outside he flagged down a cab and they both got in. Mark gave the address and the car pulled off.

Mark paid the cab fair as Kerrianne bolted into the hotel. Mark followed her slowly since the elevators had just closed to go up and she had to wait. Kerrianne was leaning on the wall waiting on the elevator when he got over there.

"What was that?" she asked not looking at him.

"Me getting your drunk ass out of there," said mark.

"I was riding with Adam," said Kerrianne.

"And he was drinking," said Mark.

"He would sober up before we left," Kerrianne.

"Yeah, while he was face fucking some girl in a dark corner of the club," said Mark walking onto an elevator.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kerrianne.

"Whoever stepped in to dance with him when you left. She pulled him off towards the back of the club and pushed him against the wall," said Mark. "And don't even try to come up with another reason. You aren't that dumb."

"Shut up," said Kerrianne.

The elevator opened up and Mark started to walk out. He stopped and turned and grabbed Kerri's hand and pulled her off the elevator.

"Oi! What you doing?" she asked trying to pull free.

"I know you better than to leave you along while you are drunk. You will drink more and then you are going to get sick," said Mark.

"Will not," said Kerrianne.

"Bullshit," said Mark walking in his room.

"Well, while I'm here," said Kerrianne walking over to the radio and turning it on.

She started dancing to whatever was on at the time. The radio would switch between fast and slow songs. During the slow songs she would sneak something from the bar when Mark wasn't looking.

A song came on the radio that was slow, but was still made to dirty dance to; 'Bedrock'. Kerrianne started dancing to it. Mark was almost thrown back in the memory. He shook his head and unconsciously adjusted his pants. Kerrianne kept dancing. She started to run her hands up her upper body as her body movements slowed along with the music.

_As the straps of her tank top came down Mark walked towards her. She had pulled her arms out of her shirt, but it was still staying up. She grabbed the bottom hem of the shirt and pulled it up over her head, fully exposing her chest to Mark._

_Mark reached out a hand and placed it on her shoulder and ran it down her arm. As it came back up it moved over to her left breast. Kerri moaned when he ran his thumb over her nipple, doing the same to her other breast. She backed up again and ran her hands down her torso to the top of her skirt. She snaked a hand around the back and undid the zipper. She looped her thumbs in the top of her skirt and shimmied it down over her hips and let it fall to the floor, leaving her in a black thong._

_Mark placed a hand on her hip and traced the top of her thong. Kerrianne ran her hands up his shirt and back down again. When she reached the bottom of it she started to tug it up again. Mark grabbed his shirt and pulled it off, tossing it across the room. Kerri undid his belt and then his jeans and slid them down over his hips, letting them fall to the floor._

_Mark was beyond aroused at this point. Kerrianne ran her hand across the top of his boxers before lightly touching him through his boxers. Mark let out a strained moan. Kerrianne did it again, a little harder this time. Mark grabbed her hand when she went to do it a third. He spun her around so her back was to him. He ran his hands down on her chest again and farther south to the apex between her legs._

_Kerrianne moaned as he ran his hands over her chest. Her breath hitched as he rubbed her through her panties. Mark slipped his thumbs in the side of her thong and pulled them down. He ran his hand across her soft mound again. He ran his thumb across her clitoris, causing her to moan. He did it again and again, slightly faster and harder each time. Kerrianne was practically leaning on him. Mark had one arm around her midsection holding her up; the other hand was rolling her nipple between his fingers. He slid his hand back down her torso and in between her legs. He ran a finger across her opening before sliding it in her._

_Kerrianne let out a moan as Mark slid one of his fingers in her. He moved it in and out of her slowly bringing her pleasure. She backed her hips into him while trying to get him to move faster. Mark smiled and slid another finger in her, slowly picking up his pace and causing her to moan again. Suddenly Mark withdrew his fingers, causing Kerrianne to whimper slightly. Mark turned her around and pushed her against the wall. He slid his boxers to the floor before stepping up to her. He lifted her up, Kerrianne wrapping her legs around his waist. She could feel him rubbing against her. She rolled her hips and moaned, Mark moaning as well. Mark stilled her as best he could. He lined himself up at her entrance and thrust into her._

Mark was pulled from the memory again by two things, one being the fact that he was hard as a rock, and two that Kerrianne was sitting on his lap rolling her hips. Mark knew she was drunk and she didn't know what she was doing. He tried to move but every time he did it sent a sensation through his body.

"Kerr-Kerri," said Mark, barely above a whisper.

"Mmm," she said as she leaned forward and ground her hips into him again.

"Kerri…you've gotta stop," said Mark.

Kerri, to his surprise stopped moving. She looked at him with her head cocked to the side. Slowly she stood up off of the couch. Again to his surprise she got down on her knees in front of him. She ran her hands up his thighs, brushing across him slightly. Mark's hips jerked up, much to his chagrin. Kerrianne smiled and started to rub him through his pants.

Mark's head fell back on the couch at the sensations she was making him feel. He hadn't been laid in over a month. Mark's eyes rolled back in his head and he was lost to the pleasure he was feeling.

Kerrianne watched him as she gave into the pleasure. She undid his pants and pulled down the zipper. She snaked her hand into his boxers and pulled him out. Mark hissed slightly as the cool air of the room hit his cock. Kerri ran her hand up and down his shaft eliciting moans from him. She lowered her head and engulfed him in her mouth.

Mark's eyes flew open when Kerrianne took him in her mouth. He tried to pull her off of him and tell her to stop, but she kept going and sped up. Mark had her chin and lost his grip when she took all 8 ½ inches of him.

"Oh…god…" moaned Mark.

Kerrianne sped up until she knew he was close to letting go. She pulled off of him and leaned up and kissed him. Mark hadn't noticed that she was in just panties before. She kissed him again and slipped her tongue in his mouth. As they battled for dominance Kerrianne climbed back on the couch. She grabbed Mark again and pumped him a few more time before she lowered herself on him.

Mark groaned at how tight she was. Kerri had forgotten how big he was. She slowly lowered herself until she had taken all of him. They sat there, both of them breathing hard. She placed her hands on his shoulders and lifted herself up and dropped back down on him, causing him to moan. She did it two more times before he gripped her waist and guided her down on him. The pace started to slowly pick up.

"Oh…oh…oh…god…uhn…yes…yes…there…oh god…" moaned Kerrianne.

"Uhn…shit…yeah…so good…so tight," moaned Mark.

Suddenly Mark flipped them over on the couch so Kerrianne was laying on it. Mark picked up the pace considerably and pounded into her. Kerrianne wrapped her legs around his waist. She moaned loud when he hit her g-spot. Mark did it again and again and again. Mark stilled and pulled out of her. He stood up and pulled her up off the couch. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist again. She impaled herself on him as he made his way down the hall to the bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

Kerrianne woke up around three in the morning. She could feel an arm draped over her waist. She slowly moved the arm and sat up and looked at who was laying next to her. She about had a heart attack when she realized that what she thought she had dreamed about her and Mark had really happened. There he was sleeping peacefully next to her. She slid out of the bed carefully and started picking up he clothes as she made her way down the hall. Once she was dressed she found a note pad. She scrawled a note on it before she booked it out of the room.

Once she reached her room she packed everything and dialed Vince's office number.

"Vince McMahon's office. How can I help you?" said the secretary.

"I have a message for Vince," she said walking towards the elevator.

"Who is calling?" asked the secretary ready to take down the message.

"Kerrianne Carter-Hart," she said.

"And your message?" asked the secretary.

"Tell him that I enjoyed the few weeks that I have had back in the WWE, but that AnnaBell just isn't needed anymore. He will know what I mean," said Kerrianne.

"Okay. I will make sure he gets it," said the secretary.

"Thank you," said Kerrianne hanging up the phone.

She made her way to the front desk and check out of the hotel. She hailed a cab and had it take her to the nearest airport. She called and ordered a ticket for the next flight into Toronto. It was time she went home.

* * *

Mark woke up when he rolled over on the bed and found cold sheets. He sat up and ran his hand across his face. He looked around the room with a frown on his face. He got up and threw on some pants and walked out of his room. He looked around the hotel room, but didn't see any trace of Kerrianne in the room. He was beginning to think it was all a dream.

He walked over towards the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. As he past the small desk in the room he saw something written on the hotel notepad. He walked over and picked it up to read it, and about fell out when he did.

_**Mark. I am not in the room anymore. I am sure you were thinking it was all a dream; I felt the same way until I saw you in bed with me. What we did was beyond wrong. You are a married man. You can go to my room and knock and bang on the door until you lose feeling in your hand, but I wont be there. I am going home. It is your decision to tell your wife or not. Either way, I wish you all the best. Love always and forever, Your AnnaBell.**_

Mark ripped the note off the pad and burnt. Michelle didn't need to know. Kerrianne had admitted that it was a mistake. He felt his heart break as he thought of her flying back to where ever she lived. He washed the bits of paper down the sink and opened the door on to the balcony to let the room air out. At around noon Michelle walked into the room. Mark was still sitting out on the balcony and never heard her come in.

"Have fun?" asked Michelle sitting on his lap.

"They went clubbing," chuckled Mark.

Michelle rolled her eyes.

"How about you? Did you have fun?" asked Mark.

"Oh. Yeah."

Michelle went on to describe her day off. Mark wasn't listening though. He was replaying the night in his mind.

* * *

**Eight Months Later**

Everything had almost gone back to the way it was before Kerrianne had gone back to the WWE. She had found a guy to date but that ended after a few months. She was sitting on the couch at Bret's house visiting with him when she felt a rush of water in her lap.

"SHIT!" said Kerrianne.

"What is it Ker?" asked Ellie walking in the room.

"It looks like I've peed my self, Ellie. What you think?" asked Kerrianne as she tried to get up.

Ellie yelled for the guys to get in there and help Kerri off the couch and into the car. Ellie grabbed the hospital bag and the drove to the hospital. After 16 hours of labor Kerrianne had a beautiful baby girl.

* * *

Everyone was sitting around the arena about three hours before the super show with both brands. One of the runners went up to Vince and handed him a piece of paper before he disappeared again. Vince looked at it and smiled.

"I've got some wonderful news!" said Vince to the group out there.

"I don't have to wrestle Big Show?" asked CM Punk.

"No, you are still doing that. Kerrianne had a baby girl," said Vince as a picture of Kerri and the baby showed up on the titantron. "Says her name is Clarissa Owen Marie Hart."

Mark about had a heart attack when he saw the picture. Good thing Michelle was out eating with Layla otherwise she would've freaked the fuck out. After a few minutes, conversations started up about not knowing she was pregnant. Mark stood up and walked back to his dressing room and found his phone. He called Glen and asked him if he knew. Glen said that he didn't and hadn't had a chance to call her. Mark got Kerrianne's number and dialed it. It was after it started ringing that he realized it was a Canadian number.

"Hello?" said Kerrianne when she answered her cell.

"Congratulations," said Mark as he closed the door to his room. "But when were you going to tell me that you had my baby?"

"Mark?" asked Kerrianne.

"Yeah. Got your number from Glen," said Mark. "Well?"

"Who says she is yours. I had a boy friend eight months ago," said Kerrianne.

"She has too much of my looks for her to not be mine," said Mark.

"I didn't want to ruin your marriage," said Kerrianne. "Again," she added.

"I still deserved to know," said Mark.

"Now you know," said Kerrianne hanging up the phone.

Kerrianne laid the cell phone down on the table as she looked down at her sleeping daughter. Mark was right; she looked too much like him, especially when she was asleep. Kerrianne settled into the rocking chair and watched her daughter sleep until she, too, fell asleep.

* * *

****Hope You Enjoyed My Undertaker FF. I will have Many more Wrestling FF to come, but I am taking a break and going to work on my Vampire Diaries FF. If you've enjoyed my wrestling one, please check out my other FF and review them. Ta for now, ~ HardyFan4Ever****


End file.
